


Akko the satanist

by JackFloweyDan



Category: Dominos "Avoid the Noid" Commercials, Little Witch Academia
Genre: Deal with a Devil, Devils, Episode: s03e12 The Number of the Beast is 666, Everyone Is Gay, O, Other, Satan Brendon Urie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackFloweyDan/pseuds/JackFloweyDan
Summary: After so much bullying 'akko decides to take revenge





	Akko the satanist

**Author's Note:**

> No sue me pizza hut

Akko was sitting down and crying after being attacked by people who hated wiches, her clothes were tattered and her shoes broken, her hair messed up holding a cut in half card. She. Had. Enough. She decided to call someone to help stop the bullying so she got her friends to an empty field... ️

 

Akko: Hi guys!

Lotte:Akko why did you call us here?

Suzy: yeah is this important?

Diana: hope you are not wasting our time

Suzy: yeah cuz I have to find a rare mushroom soo...

Akko: shut the fuck up I have brought you here to witness the new beginning

Lotte: what what do you mean

Akko: what I mean is that I am bringing a new Lord to the world

Akko them broght jamiskas dead body to the field

Diana:OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPEND WHY DID YOU KILL HER

Akko: now for the next part of the ritual a snail

Chet: what the what am I doing here turbo where are you!!!

Akko squished chet to the dead body

Akko: now it's time for the magic words!... SATAN IS LORD BLAGBLAGBALAGVSTWHY SJJSIJEJSHSHSB

SATAN THEN APEARES

Satan:IM SATAN IMA MURDER YOU!!!!

Akko:NO I NEES UR HELP POSSESS ME SO WE CAN TALE OVER THE WORLD

Satan:OK

AKKO THEN MERGED WITH SATAN

Sakkan: YES TIME TO TAKE OVER

Suzy: we have to stop

Diana: but how

Lotte: I think I know how

Lotte then brought the two of them to a church which was actually Pizza Hut

Lotte: Olde Pizza gods please save us put cheesy on my peeny with pepperoni and bacon hold the pineapple and anchovies.

The noid came out of the the ground and decided to fight Satan

Noid:pizza time

The Noid fought satan. Satan foughf back but the Noid fought harder.

Satan:NOOOOOOOOOO

 

Akko: ugh what happend?

Diana: you were possessed by satan but you are fine npw

Akko: oh ok

The end


End file.
